TOXIC
by WICKEDTEMPTRESS
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers has it all. Successful career, great friends, and wild nights on the LA party scene. But what happens when someone from her past comes and turns her world upside down. ORIGINALLY TITLED: LUSTFUL DESIRES
1. Club Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BTVS or ATS characters.  
A/N: I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE TITLE OF THE STORY FROM LUSTFUL DESIRES TO TOXIC.   
  
Desire. The strongest of ones wild passion. It runs, burns, and consumes until one is so blinded by the fire that all they can see is the object of their affection. And like a werewolf controlled by the light of the full moon ones desire runs wild.  
  
**Chapter 1: CLUB DESIRE**  
  
It's Saturday night on the heated LA party scene. The newest and hottest ticket in town had just opened its doors. Desire was the newest club to hit the Sunset Strip, and quickly became one of the hottest spots in LA. The most prominent people in LA flooded its diamond shaped door ways, and the luxurious red carpet that extended from the entrance, and was high lighted by the spot lights that shone down from the balcony above. Movie stars, singers, and the best fashion designers in town you name it they were there. When one entered Desire anything was possible and the night was yours.  
  
A stretch escalade pulled up to the red carpet, and four beautiful woman who appeared to be in their early 20's stepped their designer shoes onto the luxurious red carpet, and proceeded to strut in to the club like models on a runway. They were dressed to the T in Gucci, Versace, Dolce and Gabbana, and Valentino. Each woman possessed incredible and exotic features that made woman green with envy, and drove men wild.   
  
Cordelia Chase was very wealthy, and successful advertising executive at one of the best advertising firms in LA. She was tall thin, and had legs that didn't seem to end. Her skin was that of vanilla coffee, and her soft brown hair was cut into a layered bob that framed her face beautifully. But her best quality were those crystal blue, hypnotizing eyes. She could entrance you with those eyes, and in the same instance make you feel as if she were looking straight through you.  
  
Born of wealth, Faith Summers was a sassy ,sexually aggressive elusive woman. She was the youngest female entertainment lawyer at her firm. Her clientele included some of the sexiest men in entertainment. Which sometimes benefited her as well as her friends when mixing a little business with pleasure. She had beautiful tanned skin, hazel eyes, and beautiful long raven locks that extended down her back. Her sexual independence and assertiveness made men swoon.  
  
Lily was an emotionally fragile woman who spent the majority of her time with her psychologist. Though she was beautiful, and possessed features of a goddess she had a rather low self- esteem. She had high cheek bones, and perfectly arched eye brows. Lily was a beautiful and endearing woman who found ways of expressing herself through her art , and became very successful doing so. She became one of the top selling gallery artists in LA.  
  
Though all four woman were very beautiful, one seemed to stand out the most. The pettite sultry vixen Buffy Summers was an outrageous, flashy, free spirited in your face fashion designer. Unlike her older sister Faith Buffy's features were light where her sister were dark. She had warm luminous Café Au Alit skin, gorgeous blond , shiny and sun kissed mane that fell in waves down her back, and Lushious soft and pouty lips. Her seductive emerald eyes could mesmerize, and make one quiver. Buffy had the ability to split a man in two. Leaving one side inflamed in passion, and the other filled with satisfaction. However, just as easy as Buffy could attract men she could crush them in an instant because of her inability to tie her self down to one person. Buffy owned very successful boutique called Élan, and was one of the hottest fashion designers in the business.  
  
Though the four woman were very different individuals they all remained tight friends. For, it was their differences that kept their bond of friendship strong, and to them nothing was stronger than friendship.  
  
They walked through the glass doors, and entered the sultry club. Desire was the classic LA dance scene. Dimly lit, and full of people provocatively dancing and grinding on the lighted fiber glass floor, and over crowding the round lighted bar that resided in the middle of the club. The club had 3 levels. The 1st level played Caribbean inspired music. The 2nd level played the newest and hottest club mixes, and occasionally had live entertainment. The 3rd level was a huge catwalk that over looked the club for VIP where they had a table reserved because Buffy, and Armand the club owner were really close friends ever since they went to Fashion school together in New York 4 years ago. Even after she moved back to LA 2 years previously they still stayed in close contact.  
  
Armand was a tall dark and handsome man with a cutthroat sense of style that could kill. He had medium length sleek black hair, and a hot European accent that could make a girl wetter than the Pacific ocean. Every woman he came in contact with was crushed and left hot and bothered when the realization came that he was gay. When him and Buffy lived together in New York she would tell him everything she couldn't tell her other friends, and knew all her deepest and darkest secrets.  
  
Buffy and her friends climbed the steps of the cat walk, and sat at their table that over looked the club. They were served shrimp cocktail, martinis, cosmopolitans, and a delectable selection of housedress.  
  
Cordelia peered down, and gestured to the myriad of people on the 1st and 2nd floor. " I must say this sure beats having to fight for a table down there with the wild animals."  
  
Lily downed the cosmopolitan she acquired on the way up. " Yeah Buffy should know every night club owner in LA. Because this is way to good to give up." She took on of the shrimp and dipped it into the cocktail sauce. " Free food, easy seating, and best of all free drinks." She raised her glass in the air, and sipped it once again.  
  
Buffy glanced at her friends with a smile. "Yeah a girl could definitely get used to this." She said grabbing a long island ice tea from the waiter who offered her a drink. She put it up to her lips taking a savoring sip.  
  
As the waiter maneuvered around the table Cordelia eyed him up and down and then turned her head to look at the other waiters who were also working the VIP Lounge. " Have you notice how fucking hot all the help is here?"  
.  
" Yes there does seem to be an abundance of Chippendale men with tight asses working here." Lily said as she admired the waiters around the room.  
  
Buffy simply shook her head with a grin**_. ' You can always count on Armand to surround himself as well as others with beautiful men.'_** She thought to herself.  
  
Faith grabbed a martini from one of the waiters trays. Leaning her body forward she focused her stare in on Buffy who was sitting directly across from her, and flashed her a sly grin. " So B, how long did you have to do or suck off the owner to get us such glamorous accommodations. Should I add him to one of the many head board notches you seem to collect on a weekly basis?"  
  
"No! " Buffy exclaimed while giving Faith the look of death. She really shouldn't have been surprised or bothered by her sisters bluntness. Though Buffy and Faith argued a lot they were very close and loved each other very much. Faith and Buffy lost their mom when Faith was 13 and Buffy was nine. Leaving them to be raised by their absentee father Hank Summers who was always at work or off on some European business trip. Faith acted as a mother towards Buffy since their mom died before Buffy even hit her teens. Faith was there for her when she got her 1st period, had her 1st day of high school, went on her 1st date, put makeup on for the 1st time, and she even had the awkward sex talk with her little sister. Growing up with Faith as her older sister she acquired a pretty thick skin, and normally wouldn't let Faith's natural forwardness bother her. But, to night however she really wasn't in the mood for her older siblings off handed comments. 

"FYI. Armand, and I have been good friends since I went to school in New York. We attended school, and rented a loft together. He called me about two weeks ago. Saying he was now living in town, and opening a new club up. Hence the VIP passes. He said we could use them anytime we came here. And. What do you mean one of my many head board notches? Are you implying that I'm a slut Faith?" She asked rhetorically in mock hurt. 

When it came to her friends, and career goals Buffy was as open as a teenage girl on prom night. However, when it came to men, relationships, and love she shielded her self. Because she felt it gave her control of her heart, and peace of mind. Every time she got involved with someone of the opposite gender she'd dump them after the first sign of true feelings. Buffy had been hurt before, and from that time on she silently swore to herself she would never again be a slave to her passions, and especially not a slave to love. For, she knew from experience that in the end it only led to heart ache and sorrow.  
  
Faith continued the friendly banter. Knowing full well she was annoying the hell out of Buffy. One of Faith and Buffy's favorite pass times was taunting each other about their love lives or lack there of. Neither one of them ever got in to a deep meaningful relationships. They always found the shackles of relationships to binding. 

" Well sister dear. If the crown fits wear it." She said with grin. " But I most say I admire you for taking on a guy room mate its like having you own live in fuck toy. It's the most brilliant thing you've ever done if I do say so my self"  
  
By this time Buffy was extremely aggravated by her sisters remarks, and she had about enough. " Excuse you! 1. Armand and I have never been anymore than friends. 2. Your one to talk about head bored notches Ms. I've banged half my clientele and half the men LA. . And 3. My dear friend Armand is gay hence all the tight assed employees." Just as Buffy was about to lay into Faith some more she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned around in curiosity and annoyance. But the annoyance quickly faded into happiness when she saw that it was her long time friend Armand.  
  
Armand was wearing black pants, topped by a silk cerulean blue button down top. That was slightly open at the top. His infamous sexy grin extended from dimple to dimple that highlighted his dark , gentle, and innocent eyes. "I always did have good taste didn't I?" He asked with a smirk. Buffy leaped from her chair, and gave him a bone crushing hug, and kiss on the cheek. " Armand!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Armand returned the hug catching her in his arms excited to see his best friend once again. However, the intensity of her hug was literally leaving him breathless. " You know. I do need to breath." Buffy realized her hug was a little to tight and pulled away. " Sorry."   
" And how is my California vixen doing tonight?" He asked in and excited yet subtle way.  
Buffy simply laughed. " Well you know me. Always wild and ready to party." She demonstrated with the swivel of her hips.  
  
" Well than you haven't changed a bit still the wild temptress I know and love. If I weren't' an honorable gay man I would have to take you back to my place and have my wicked way with you." He teased. Armand twirled her around observing her beaded, emerald green, versace dress, that was accented by her sun kissed hair, and bought out her eyes. The dress fit her slender and petite shape like a glove. " OOH! Love the outfit." He said with high praise. " Versace. Spring collection 2003."  
  
Buffy gave Armand an impressed smile. "I see you still know your stuff. I like you your outfit too." She looked him up and down at length, and smoothed her hand over his stomach. " OOOh. Those abs of yours aren't bad either. I see you've been putting in some over time at the gym." Faith, Cordelia , and Lily nodded in agreement as they sat admiring the hotness that was Armand. They all thought to themselves a man that good looking should not be allowed to be gay. It just wasn't right.  
  
Faith polished off the rest of her martini, and sat the empty glass on the table. " As much as I'd hate to interrupt your lovely reunion. I do believe introductions are in order." Faith took a tooth pick, and stabbed her olives that laid at the bottom of the glass, and disposed of them in her mouth.  
  
"Yes. Buffy have you lost your manners since the last time I saw you. Please introduce me to these three sexy creature." Armand's choice of words high lighted by his accent caused everyone at the table to blush profusely.  
  
Buffy smiled. Turned her body towards the table, and proceeded to introduce her friends to Armand left to right. " This is my big mouth sister Faith, and this is Lily and Cordelia two of my dearest friends."  
  
Armand leaned in and planted gentle kisses on each woman's hand. " It's my pleasure to meet you lady's." Armand then directed his attention to Faith admiring her angel white halter dress that was topped off by the beaded and sequined butterfly embroidered at the hip. " I must say you look absolutely ravishing in that Dolce & Gabbana outfit Faith." The white color of the dress contrast with her olive skin beautifully. It was as if it were made just for her.  
  
"I know. That's why I bought it ." Faith retorted while sipping on her second martini. Buffy, and the others rolled their eyes in annoyance at her sisters trademark cockiness.  
  
Armand looked around the table noticing that male company was lacking. " So is this an all girls club or can I join in?" He asked teasingly

" Buffy smiled. " For you I think we can make an acceptation. Besides you are after all the reason we got such great accommodations. Which I can't thank you enough for."  
  
Armand waved his hand dismissively as he pulled a chair next to Cordelia straddling it backwards. " Think nothing of it luv. I aim to please. Besides now you owe me free tickets to your next fashion show."  
  
Buffy put her hand in front chest in mock hurt. " Armand! You mean you didn't give me those VIP passes out of the goodness of your heart." She said with a grin.   
  
Armand looked up at her and smiled. "Caught me luv. However, if the tickets are to much we could always go back to my place and work out a payment there. " He inquired teasingly.  
  
Buffy looked down at him and smirked. " As much as I would love to I think as gay man you just wouldn't appreciate my many bedroom talents. So you'll just have to settle for VIP passes to my show at fashion week."   
  
" The tickets will be just fine." Armand smirked and patted her on her back. "But, don't sell yourself short luv from the bedroom stories you've told me I'm sure you could even bring a gay man down to his knees. Especially with that talented little mouth of yours. " He told her reassuringly.  
  
Buffy looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, but I think I'll stick with men of the hetero persuasion."

Armand laughed and shrugged his shoulders. " Suit your self." Turning his attention back to the other ladies he asked. " Speaking of men of the hetero persuasion I've notice your lacking in dates tonight. Now is this by default or strictly a personal choice?"   
  
" Oh. it's a personal choose really. Dating and clubbing do not mix. Especially if you want to make new and exciting friends."  
  
Faith raised her glass towards Buffy just before taking a sip. " Now I'm definitely in agreement with you there B." Faith said calling Buffy by her nick name she gave her when she was little. When Buffy was born Faith being 3 years old wasn't able to pronounce her name right so she would call her B, and it stuck through the years.  
  
Buffy took her seat next to Armand. Armand turned and looked at her thoughtfully for a minute and then asked "So you seeing anyone special at the moment? An significant others I should know about?"  
  
Buffy stared at him from the corner of her eye as she sipped the rest of her cosmopolitan down, and set it back on the table. " I see that nosiness of yours hasn't changed a lick."  
  
" No luv. Not a lick. Now you know I must know all, and tell all." Armand replied with a smile.  
  
"Mmmmmm… Yes I remember."  
  
" Now, back to the question at hand. Do we have a lucky guy in the mix?"  
  
Cordelia sat observing the conversation, and decided to put her unwanted two scents in. " Buffy and monogamy don't exactly mix. Her relationships don't last past the 3rd date." She snickered.  
  
Armand looked at Cordelia, and then back at Buffy, and arched his eyebrow. "Is that so."  
  
Buffy's lips pouted and she crossed her arms to her chest taking on the form of a petulant child. She was offended at her friends comment, but knew it was true, and then she noted her friend was on her third drink. So she shook it off knowing her friend got chatty when she drank. " I just don't have time to commit to anyone right now. My career has taken off, and I'm busy. Besides I'm only 22, and I just want to have fun right now."  
  
Armand placed his dark eyes on his friend, and looked at her knowingly. She knew he didn't buy her weak attempt at an excuse. " You know what I think."  
  
" No I don't know. So why don't you enlighten me ." Buffy added in an extremely sarcastic tone.  
  
" Well if you insist luv. I'll bet you haven't had a stable relationship since what's his face cheated on you in New York."  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. **_'He just had to bring him up didn't he. The man broke little Buffy's heart for the first, and if I have anything to say about it the last time. God every time I think of him it hurts all over again. The mere mention of his name makes me explode inside. Walking in on him and that little slut. It's funny how it's been about 2 years and this shit still hurts. I couldn't even bring my self to tell my friends or my sister when I returned to LA. I thought the less I talked about him the more I'd Forget.'  
  
_**Buffy decided to shy away from the hurtful subject, and quickly decided it was time to change the topic of the conversation " What is this? Expose Buffy's love life night. Can we please find another topic? What about you Armand? I don't see any eye candy hanging around you tonight."   
  
Armand gave her a playful look and smile. " You know I don't like to play on a work night Pet."  
  
" That's my Armand. Business first fucking later."  
  
" You know me so well. Speaking of business I must tend to it. So if you lovely ladies will excuse me I've got a club to host. You girls have fun, and go on the dance floor to show off those hot lil bodies of yours. Buffy call me. We'll have lunch, and catch up some more. Tah Tah." Armand left the table, and went to the 2nd floor.  
  
Lily watched closely as Armand dashed down the stairs. " Why do the good looking ones have to be gay?"  
  
" Why the hell do you care? I hear you have a new boy toy." Lily looked at Faith in shock. Wondering how she knew. Then noticed the look on Cordelia's face.  
  
Lily wasn't really shocked. She knew it would get out eventually. Because really none of them could keep a secret amongst the group. " Cordy. I thought I told you not to tell yet."  
  
" Well you know how I am. I like to gossip. You should have taken that into consideration before you told me." 

'_Now she knows I haven't been able to keep a secret since I could talk. Why is she so surprised?'_  
  
Faith was eager to have her question answered, and changed the subject back. " Anyways. Lets get back on topic please. So who is this new guy? What's with all the mystery?"  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders. " There is no mystery. I just haven't told anyone about him yet. We've only been dating for two weeks."  
  
Buffy downed the rest of her 2nd ice tea from long island, and bluntly added. " He's probably been fucking her so well she wants to keep him all to herself." Cordelia, and Faith suddenly burst out into laughter from Buffy's comment.  
  
Lily looked fairly annoyed, and decided to stop the path their conversation was going in. " OK. Hormones on parade. Can we have a little less talk about Lily's love life now?"  
  
Buffy finished off her ice tea and sat it down. " OK. We'll back off. Right after you tell us what he looks like."  
  
" I don't have to describe him you'll see him. To night in fact, and trust me all your questions will be answered."  
  
After downing her 3rd martini Faith began to get a little antsy. " OK. I think I'm ready to dance."  
  
They all agreed and decided to dance. Descending down the steps they moved down to the 2nd level of the club, and formed a isolated dance group. They each began to sway their hips flowing with the rhythm of the music. As they were dancing Lily happily noticed someone she knew at the entrance. It was Spike along with two of his friends Lindsey, and Gunn. 

Spike was 6 ft with a sleek and lean muscular body, platinum blond hair, remarkably high cheek bones, fair white skin, and ocean blue eyes. Though he had very sharp features his face took on the form of an angel which made it easy for one to love him. He was wearing black pants, and a black button down top that had 3 quarter length sleeves. When Lily saw Spike, and his eyes met hers she walked over to him leaving the dance floor behind. Lily gave Spike a kiss on the cheek, and whispered into his ear, " Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Spike smiled at her with his sexy grin, and whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. " I came to check out the new place. Among other things. So are you going to introduce us to you friends? I noticed you dancing with them in that group over there."  
  
" Well that depends on whether or not your going to introduce your friends to me first." 

Spike and Lily parted as Spike proceeded to introduced his friends. " this is Charles Gunn you can call him Gunn, and this is Lindsey. He works with me at the advertising firm, and Gun is a lawyer."  
  
Gun was a handsome double espresso man with a 6'2" muscular frame and gentle brown eyes. Lindsey was a suave man with tanned skin, blue eyes who possessed a certain intrigue. Both men were to hot for words.  
  
Pleased with the introduction Lily decided to introduce her friends as well. Lily took Spikes had and led him over to the dance floor where her friends were. Faith and Cordelia noticed Lily's friend, and paused awaiting the introduction.  
  
" Spike these are my friends Cordelia, Faith and …" Lily turned to introduce Buffy, but noticed that she had fromed her own little group with the guys that surrounded her. Buffy's eyes were closed, and she was moving her hips letting the beat of the music guide her. She was totally oblivious to anything but the movement of her body, and the music. By this time Buffy had caught the eye of more than a few on lookers. That included Gunn, Lindsey and even Spike snuck a peek at the golden goddess. All they could see was Buffy's backside, and the seductive way she moved to the music.  
  
Looking intently at Buffy Lindsey asked Lily " Who is the hottie?"   
  
Without answering Lindsey's question Lily walked towards Buffy, and grabbed her out of her private dance group leaving behind some very disappointed admirers. Lily dragged Buffy over to where Spike and the others were. " You know Lily has anyone ever told you you're a total buzz kill? This had better be important. I was just getting started." Buffy whined.  
  
" Yeah we all noticed." Buffy looked around and noticed she had formed a little bit of a fan club. There were men and some woman cheering her on for the show she unknowingly gave them. Buffy blushed. " I guess I got a little carried away. Huh?"  
  
Lily looked at Buffy with a smile. " Sweetie you always loose control on the dance floor. Trust me its nothing new. I just wanted you to meet the man who has been fucking me. As you so gracefully put it ."  
  
Buffy laughed at Lily's comments. Because it was true she always lost control on the dance floor. Its like there was no one in the world but her and the music. Lily tapped on Spike's shoulder interrupting his conversation.  
  
Spike turned and his ocean blue eyes suddenly became very wide as they settled on Buffy. Buffy's face did exactly the same thing. They looked at each other in silent surprise and recognition.  
  
Buffy mechanically shook Spikes hand still trying to recover from her shock. " Nice to meet you Spike. Lil has neglected to tell me anything about you."  
  
Spike's response was sort of a nervous and low-key tone. " That's funny luv because Lily has told me a lot about you." Spike replied with his sexy british accent that sent shivers down Buffy 's spine.  
  
Buffy continued to stare in disbelief, and arched one eye brow up at Spike. " All good I hope?"  
  
" Oh. I assure you pet it was all very good." Buffy noticed her hand was still attached to Spikes, and she quickly snatched it out of his grasp. Trying not to draw attention to herself and her uneasiness towards Spike.  
  
" So. Now that we are all aquatinted. You guys ready to hit the dance floor?" Lily asked with Enthusiasm.  
  
" Yeah that would be great. Lets do that." Spike responded to the welcome distraction. Never tearing his blues from Buffy's green ones. " Well it was nice to finally meet you Buffy." Spike took Lily's hand and led her to the dance floor when Spike was out of Buffy's sight she let out the breath she was holding, and was unable to move from that spot. 

" Yeah . It was nice to meet you to." She quietly said to herself.  
  
Faith directed her attention toward Lindsey. " So you think you can keep up with me on the dance floor?"  
  
Lindsey looked at her with a cocky smirk. " Darlin. I'll be dancing in so many circles I'll have you going home dizzy."  
  
Faith got a very pleased and devilish expression on her face. " I think that I'm willing to put that to a test." Faith and Lindsey headed to the dance floor arm and arm. Followed by Cordelia and Gunn who also seemed to hit it off pretty well. Every one headed to the dance floor except for Buffy, who went back up to the VIP section, and gazed at her friends from the cat walk as they danced. She particularly focused on Spike and Lily. Spike and Buffy's eyes met talking to one another with their long deep stare, and just like that an unheard explosion erupted between them.  
  
TBC  
  
That's the first chapter. I hope your satisfied  
Please Review!!!!!!!  
  



	2. OLD HABITS

****

Chapter 2: Old Habits

The song ended, and the gang went back up to the table. " Buffy why didn't you join us on the dance floor?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Oh. I decided to sit this one out. My Versace shoes are beginning to wear out their welcome. From my last dance escapade." Knowing full well that it was Spike's presence that prevented her from dancing or barley moving for that matter.  
  
Faith looked down at her feet feeling little twinges of pain. " Don't I know how that one feels."  
  
Buffy looked over towards Spike and Lily's direction, and out of pure curiosity she asked. " So, where did you two meet?"  
  
Lily laughed. " It's a funny story actually. I stole Spike's cab just as he was getting into it, and then he scooted me over and forced him self in. He reprimanded me on the for stealing his cab, and then said I could make it up to him by letting him take me to dinner and we just hit it off from there." 

Buffy discreetly rolled her eyes , and the only one that caught her action was Spike and he just smirked at her. Buffy caught his gaze.

**_' Still the same charming bastard he always was. God I hate him.' _**

Suddenly Lily's two way went off bringing Buffy out of her thoughts. Lily looked down to see who it was. " Its an emergency with one of my dealers. There is a problem at the gallery. I have to go. Spike promise me you won't drive home."  
  
" You have my word luv. I 'll just catch a ride home with one of the guys or……… something." Spike said flashing a quick glance at Buffy who was sitting directly across from him. Buffy didn't like the look she received. No matter how brief it was she knew it meant he was up to something, and that was never good.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lily gave Spike a chaste kiss on the lips and exited the club. Even thought the kiss was innocent it still disgusted Buffy to see Spike touch her.  
  
A couple hours went by, and it was 2:30 in the morning. The club was slowly beginning to thin out. The gang decided it was about time to leave. But , definitely not alone. Cordy and Gunn decided they wanted some time alone so they left the club, and Faith and Lindsey were about to follow. " Hey B. are you going to be ok getting home because I think I'm going to head out with Linds here. You don't mind do you?" Faith asked her little sister making sure she would be alright getting home.  
  
Buffy smiled and waved her hand dismissively " No. You go ahead I'll be fine. I'll just have the limo drop me off."  
  
Faith beamed " Great." She turned her attention towards Lindsey. " Come on Linds I have a few things to show you back at my place." She said grabbing him by the waist of his pants leading him away from the table.  
  
" Oh Faith." Buffy called in a sing song voice.  
  
Just before her and Lindsey reached the stairs Faith heard her sister call her name. Turning around she saw her sister smiling wickedly. " Yeah B." Faith replied with a smile on her face.  
  
" Don't hurt him with your marathon sex, and be sure to practice safe sex." Buffy ordered teasingly.  
  
Faith chuckled lightly and shook her head. " Sweetie your talking to woman who taught you how to put a condom on a guy with your mouth I think I can manage to have safe sex." Faith replied jokingly.  
  
Buffy held her hands in defence. " Hey. I'm just trying to look out for my sisters well being. I don't want to become Auntie Buffy anytime soon." She said with a smile.  
  
Faith chuckled again. " Whatever B." Was Faith's reply as she took Lindsey and descended the stairs. Buffy sat at the table watching as her sister exited the club with Lindsey in tow. Until an annoying British voice interrupted her.  
  
" You know I always wondered where you learned that trick with the condom. I guess big sis taught you well huh?" Buffy directed her attention to Spikes smirking face with a fiery hate and dislike flashing in her eyes.  
  
" Fuck you Spike." Buffy said with venom in her voice.  
  
This only served to make Spikes grin widen. " Oh luv. I wish you would."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him in the coldest way possible but said nothing. Spike took this as an opportunity to seductively walk to the other side of the table his hypnotizing blue eyes never leaving hers until he was positioned behind her chair. Speak leaned down closely to Buffy and then he began to whisper huskily in her ear. 

" You see I've missed the naked flesh of your hot lil body pressed against mine while I'm fucking you so hard that you can barley form words, and the only thing that rolls off your tongue is my name and how good it feels to have me pounding in that perfect lil cunt of yours."

Buffy could feel her coldness melting as the electricity crackled around her and she got that familiar tingling in her stomach that only one man could provoke. Buffy closed her eyes and let the old memories wash over her as he whispered in her ear. As her arousal peeked she could feel her nipples harden like diamonds, and a rush of wetness pool between her golden thighs soaking her black lace panties. 

" I miss the way you taste when your body responds to my every touch . God. Buffy I've missed you so bloody much." He continued as he began to kiss her neck. His left hand gently caressed her side while his right hand began to work its way up her thigh. Buffy automatically spread her thighs as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Just as Spikes digits began to work their way to her drenched panties there was a crash as a near by waiter dropped his tray.  
  
This bought Buffy out of her lust filled daze, and she suddenly realized with horrible clarity what she was about to let happen. Buffy's eyes widened as she leaped from her chair and turned to look at Spike in confusion, anger, and hatred.  
" Spike. What is this? What the fuck are you trying to pull?" Buffy exclaimed. Just as Spike was about to reply she held out her hand to cut him off. " No. You know what I don't want to know . Right now I just want out of here." Buffy snatched up her hand bag and flew down the stairs.  
  
"Bloody Hell!." Spike exclaimed as he took off after her.  
  
TBC  
  
Well how did ya Like it?  
Please reviewwwwwwwwww! 


	3. RIDING IN CARS WITH BOYS

****

CHAPTER 3: RIDING IN CARS WITH BOYS  
  
  
**_' Ugh that arrogant prick I can't believe I let him do that.' _**

Buffy had just made it outside ,and was about ask the valet to get her limo brought around when a strong arm griped her from behind. Her senses told her she knew exactly who it was. She violently snatch her arm from out of his grasp and turned around to face him. 

" Don't fucking touch me Spike." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Witnessing the display the valet came and walked over to Buffy's side. "Is this man bothering you ma'am?"  
  
Spike looked the other man over with distaste and then rolled his eyes. " Sod off Nancy this is none of you business."  
  
The very tall valet with blond hair stood his ground never taking his gaze off Spike. " Again, I ask is this man bothering you ma'am?"  
  
Buffy glanced at the valet and then glanced at Spike. She could tell with the murderous look in Spike's eye he was about to get violent. Not wanting to cause further disturbance Buffy simply answered. " No. Its ok I know him."  
  
The valet looked down at her with concern in his eye. " Your sure?'  
  
Buffy nodded her head. " Yes I'm sure. But thank you for your concern."  
  
" Ok. But if you need anything my name is Riley Finn." With that he hesitantly walked away.   
  
Buffy turned back to Spike who's face wore an annoyed and agitated expression. " Now that captain cardboard is gone I was thinking we could finish our conversation."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head running out of patience with the British heartthrob. " What conversation Spike? For us to finish a conversation we would have had to have started one."  
  
" Well if my memory serves me correctly we started a pretty good conversation back in the club." He said with the suggestive furrow of his eyebrow.   
  
Buffy had reach her boiling point and had enough. " YOU CALL TRYING TO SEDUCE ME WHILE YOUR GOING OUT WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAVING A CONVERSATION. BECAUSE THE WAY I SEE ITS ONE SELFISH BASTARD WHO GETS HIS KICKS OUT OF FUCKING UP OTHER PEOPLES LIVES JUST SO LONG AS HE GETS WHAT HE WANTS, AND THEN LEAVES IT TO OTHER PEOPLE TO PICK UP THE PIECES AND CLEAN UP HIS FUCKING MESS." Buffy yelled with nothing but pure fury and pain shining in her eyes.  
  
Spike stood there not knowing how to respond. All he could do was look into her emerald eyes that he had drowned in so long ago. The eyes that were once filled with sparkling happiness now all he could see was pain, heartbreak, and sorrow. Knowing that he was the cause of it tore him up inside. He knew some way he had to make it right.  
  
Buffy could see remorse begin to shine through his eyes, but she refused to let herself see it or be drawn in by him once again. She would not let Spike take her over ever again. " Ma'am your limo is ready." Riley Finn told her.  
  
With one last glance at Spike Buffy turned with the flip of her golden hair and began to walk towards the limo. Just as she was about to step inside she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that made her pause. " Spike just let me go." She pleaded in a weak tone without even turning around.  
  
" Yeah see pet I can't do that. Because then I wouldn't have a ride home. Being that I promised Lily I wouldn't drive home since I've been drinking, and all my friends seem to have vanished." Spike said, and Buffy could feel the grin on his face.  
  
She looked up to the heavens and began to laugh bitterly. " Spike needs a ride home from me of all people. I gotta remember to thank the fates for this one." Buffy said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She then turned her body around to face him. " Alright Spike I'll give you a ride. But if you try anything and I mean anything I won't hesitate to throw you out on your ass whether the limo is moving or not."   
  
Spike just smiled. As much as he hated to piss her off he had to admit it was when she was most beautiful. The way her eyes would flash with emerald fire, and her face would flush with anger. He could feel his pants get a little tight as he took in her appearance, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her until they were both breathless. " I'll be the perfect gentle men."  
  
Buffy simply snorted at that and turned to get in the limo with Spike following behind her. She then knocked on the window that separated them from the driver. "Fredrick can you please take Mr. LeChance to …" She trailed off not knowing what address to give him.  
  
" 950 South flower Street on Olympic and Flower in downtown LA." Spike interjected for her.  
  
" No problem Ms. Summers."  
  
" Thank you Fredrick." Buffy said.  
  
The first 5 minutes of the ride was in silence as they both sat on opposite sides of the Limo staring out the window. Spike glanced over at Buffy and decided to play his hand at a light conversation. It was probably hopeless but it couldn't hurt to try. " So how have you been Buffy?"  
  
" Oh. You mean how have I been since I caught you cheating on me and found out you were a lying scum bag?" Buffy replied harshly.  
  
He decided to try and plead his case. Knowing full well it was pretty much hopeless. Because he knew her, and how she thought. " That was 2 years ago, I have grown and changed as a person since then." He said in all seriousness.  
  
Buffy crossed her legs, and folded her arms into her chest. Cutting her eyes at him. " Yeah. I can tell that by the way you almost finger fucked me in a club while going out with my best friend." Buffy snickered.  
  
Spike took note of her body language, and knew the crossed legs, and folded arms meant she was pissed off beyond the telling of it. He decided it was time to put the charm on. " I was just thrown at seeing you again which I never thought would happen again. Look I know I hurt you, but all of what we had wasn't bad, and lets not forget who pushed who away. I felt like you didn't love me any more, and we were drifting apart."  
  
Buffy was very angry at this point, and emotionally confused. " Boo fucking hoo. I'm sorry it was all my fault. Yes. I did force to not only fuck another woman but I must have tripped you and made your mouth fall on her pussy to. How could I ever forgive my self?" Buffy said with sarcasm. " God. Why is it that men can never take responsibility for their actions?" She questioned.  
  
" Pet. Why must you always be so difficult? It was so long ago. Can't we forgive and forget, and move on?"  
  
" Do not call me Pet, and last I checked I had moved on, and from the looks of it so have you. With one of my best friends no doubt. You know I do have to tell her what went on between us."  
  
" Why do we have to tell her? Its not like she's going to know unless one of us tells her, and besides you've made it very clear its over between us. Why hurt Lily with knowledge she simply doesn't need to know?" Spike said  
  
Buffy cut her eye at Spike. " Do you know I hate you with a passion? I've never felt this way about any living thing before. I could literally kill you right now, but I will not let you or my emotions get the best of me. I am in control."  
  
" You know. That's always been your problem. You always have this need to be in control of you emotions. Especially when it comes to love. When will you learn Buffy that you don't have to be in control all the time. You need to just let your self go." 

During the course of their argument neither of them realized just how close they moved towards each other. Buffy looked at Spike with tears shimmering in her eyes threatening to spill over. Their eyes met once again blue on green, and this time they closed as they leaned in for a kiss. In a passionate reunion they embraced and devoured each other. Before either knew what was happening Buffy was straddling Spike grinding her soaked, aching lace clad pussy against the hard on in his pants while they kissed in fiery passion. As her Versace dress began to ride up slightly Spike began to caress Buffy's soft but firm ass cheeks making her release a moan into his mouth. Before things could get any further the limo came to a stand still bringing both of them back to reality. They broke the kiss and just stared at each other. Buffy moved off his lap moving to the other side of the limo, and with one more glance they silently parted ways as Spike got out of the car leaving Buffy shaken and confused to the core as she thought.

**__**

' What the hell am I doing?'  
  
TBC  
  
HERE IS THE 3RD CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	4. Shaken To The Core

CHAPTER 4: SHAKEN TO THE CORE

Buffy arrived home a half hour after the limo dropped Spike off. She entered her Spanish style mansion, grabbed a bottle of wine with a glass , and headed up the stairs. She went into her bedroom falling tiredly onto her huge four poster bed with a dazed expression written on her face. Bewildered , shocked, and confused were the emotions that Buffy Summers felt about the most surreal night of her entire existence. So many questions playing, and over flowing in her head. 

_Out of all the cities in the world why did he have to come to LA? _

Why did he have to hook up with one of my best friends?

Why did I practically let him finger fuck me in a public place?

And just why the hell did I almost fuck him in the back of the limo?'

Buffy could feel a pointed ache begin to throb in her head. Needing a break from all the serious thinking she decided to take a nice relaxing bath to rid her body of the tension she built up over the last few hours. Buffy went into the bathroom, and turned the faucet on her huge Jacuzzi style tub. She grabbed her bath salts from the cabinet above the sink, and mixed them with the hot water flowing into the tub. After the tub was full she lit the candles that surrounded the edges of the tub, and poured the wine she bought from downstairs into the wine glass. Setting the glass on the edge of the tub Buffy rid her of her skin tight clothes, and walked up the steps that were attached to the tub. She settled into the bath, and let out a long sigh. As the hotness of the bath, and the feel of the salts began to soak into her naked body and work their magic.

The candle light danced on her skin as she took a sip of wine and laid her head back closing her brilliant green eyes. Her mind began to wonder uncontrollably focusing itself on the one subject she really didn't want to think about at that present time. 

_Spike. _

The way Spike's gentle but masculine touch could caress her into bliss.

The way he kissed and made love with intense fire and passion. 

Spike always had this way of making Buffy loose control and go completely wild. He taught her things about her sexuality that she never knew existed. Though Buffy was experienced before she got involved with Spike none of her other lovers were adventurous or really had any finesse. He sparked a fire deep inside Buffy that no other man could, and it made her feel powerful but vulnerable at the same time. To Spike sex was an art and he was an artist. Buffy let her thoughts drift to the heated night they first met.

_It was a spring night in New York City, and 19 year old Buffy and her friend Armand were attending the gallery showing of their mutual friend Scott Hope. Scott was a new and up coming artist making quiet a name for himself in the world of nude photography. Buffy and Armand met Scott one night while club hopping. Scott admired both Buffy and Armand's tight bodies and asked if they would model for him sometime. Though Buffy was flattered by the offer she politely declined . Armand ; however, happily accepted it and they shot his photos the following Monday. During his shoot things got heated between him and Scott, and ever since then they had formed a fuck buddy relationship. _

The gallery walls were filled with a variations of nude black and white photos. Some were of couples in various sexual positions, cropped body parts, and individual models. Buffy and Armand stood off to a corner drinking from there martini glasses looking terribly bored. 

_" Ya know I never knew you could fit so many stuffy people into one bloody place." Armand complained_.

"_ Yeah. Well the evidence speaks for itself." Buffy took a sip from her glass and continued. " And at least you have an incentive to be here. No one bribed me with sexual favors to attend one of the most boring events of my life. I have the pleasure of being here of my own free will." She finished with a pout._

Armand smiled at that. He would definitely be getting repaid later tonight. " Well maybe someone should offer you a sexual favor or two. How long did you say its been since you got some again?"

Buffy playfully swatted Armand on his chest. " Not everyone has a libido that requires them to get off every other hour." she said with a smile.

" Yes they do. But instead of getting the real thing some people have Mr. Good Vibrations to keep them happy." Armand retorted with an evil smirk.

Buffy glared at him in mock anger. " Fuck You."

" Darling how many times do I have to tell you know matter how hot you are I don't do girls." He said teasingly.

" Well I should hope not because with his stamina that would be a tragedy to gay men everywhere ." A voice from behind them said.

Buffy and Armand turned to come face to face with Scott Hope. Standing there looking as bored as they were. 

" Look Armand . The host of tonight's festivities has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Buffy said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

" And it only took him 2 hours." Armand said with a smirk.

" Has anybody ever told you how funny you two aren't." Scott said with the roll of his eyes. " Nobody said selling artwork was easy. Especially when you have to kiss up to a bunch of boring snobbish people. But a man has to eat and make a living."

" Speaking of kissing and eating I do believe somebody owes me a favor for attending his gallery opening tonight." Armand implied 

Scott grinned. " Yes I believe he does. And as the host I must ensure that all my guest are very happy." Scott walked over to Armand and hooked his arm around his. " You don't mind if I borrow him for a few minutes do ya Buff?"

" Oh. Sure leave Buffy here all by herself while you two go and play." She said as she finished off her 4th martini.

Armand looked at her annoyed. " Will you stop being such a baby. We'll only be gone for a few minutes' tops." 

" Right. The way you two go at it I'll probably be here alone for the rest of the night." Buffy snickered and raised her hand dismissively , and gave an exaggerated sigh. " Go ahead. What do I care. At least some of us should have some fun tonight."

Armand smiled leaning to give her a peck on the cheek. " Thank you drama queen. I knew you'd under stand." 

" Whatever." Was Buffy's reply.

Armand and Scott left to find a quiet and secluded place were they could have privacy and not draw any attention to themselves. While Buffy decided to busy herself by looking around the gallery a little bit. She figured since it was an art show she might as well look at some of the art. Buffy began to look at the different photographs and surprisingly they began to fascinated her. She could never figure out how nude photographs could be considered art. She always saw nude photography as glorified porn. But when she looked at Scott's photos she didn't see porn at all. She saw people full of emotion captured at their most intimate moments. It amazed her how lust, love, and sexuality could be seen all in one picture. Scott really was a good photographer.

As she continued looking one photo in particular caught her eye. A lean and well muscular man was against a wall being sucked off by a raven haired woman. He may have been the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. His hand was fisted through the women's hair and his head was tossed to the side with his eyes closed looking like he was at the height of ecstasy.

Still intrigued by the picture Buffy took her finger and began to run it over the mans face and down the contours of his body.

" See something you like luv." A husky British voice whispered in her ear.

Buffy jumped and then turned around to meet the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Buffy looked him over and realized she was looking at the man from the picture she was admiring. 

'God. He looks even better in person. Maybe this night won't be so boring after all.' She thought. 

He was standing right in front of her dressed in a black shirt and black pants both of which hugged his body in all the right areas. His bleach blond hair was slicked back held by hair gel, and he had a cute scar on his left eye brow. This man was sex incarnated.

" Actually yes. I was admiring your picture. But now that I've seen the live version I'm finding I like it a lot more better." Buffy said with a grin a she shamelessly looked him up and down.

Spike smirked. " Glad you approve. So does your beautiful face have a name to match it pet." 

Buffy reached out to shake Spikes hand. " Buffy Summers." 

Instead of shaking her hand Spike took it and gently kissed the top of her hand his eyes never leaving Buffy's. Buffy could feel tingles of desire begin to surge through her body as Spike's lips made contact with her skin. All she could think of was how much she wanted this man. As in right now.

Spike seemed entranced by the pools of emerald that were her eyes. God she was beautiful. With her petite and perfect figure, golden tan skin, and the golden waterfall that cascaded in waves down her back. There was only one word that described her. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. He'd been admiring her all night from afar, and carefully studied and took in every feature as though it was his last night on earth and he'd never see her again. The way her smile lit up the room when she was engaged in conversation when she was talking to her friends earlier that night made him glow on the inside.

Spike had been insanely jealous of the handsome man who occupied Buffy's time for a large portion of the night. He hated the fact this man had the attention of the woman he felt so drawn and attracted to. However, his jealousy was mollified when he saw Armand leave arm and arm with Scott. He felt so happy he could float on cloud nine. He actually had shot with this woman that had been plaguing his thoughts all night. The fact that she seemed to be mesmerized by his picture only added to his excitement, and presented the perfect opportunity for him to introduce himself to her.

" Pleased to meet you Ms. Summers. My names Spike LeChance." He said finally letting her hand go.

Buffy scrunched her face up at his name. " Spike." She said trying it out loud. " That's an odd name."

Spike snorted and arched his eyebrow. " Where as the name Buffy has that ring of elegance to it."

Buffy smiled up at him. " Touché."

" Actually pet. My real name is William Spike is just a nickname I got in high school." Spike moved towards her until he was only a breath away. Buffy could feel the heat radiating off of him, and the lust in his eyes, for her eyes held the same look and her body the same heat. " And if you'd like I could take you and show you how I acquired it." Spike whispered seductively in her ear.

At that Buffy could feel her panties become soaked, and her face flush red. She couldn't just go off and fuck some stranger she just met not even five minutes ago in not only a public place, but at one of her best friends gallery opening. Could she?

It would be bad.

It would be wrong.

It would be naughty

And most importantly it would be very very wrong.

Buffy's head snapped up to catch lust filled gaze. " There's an empty hall in the back of the gallery I doubt anyone would hear us."

Spike nodded in understanding. " Right then. Lets go."

With that they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Spike stumbled into the hall. Their hands roaming uncontrollably over each other groping, touching, feeling as their tongues thrusted into each others welcoming mouths. Nothing could be heard but heavy breaths and moans of pleasure as they explored each other. 

Buffy suddenly found herself backed up against a hard wall as her and Spike continued to kiss passionately. She could feel Spikes hardness pressed against her stomach and from what she could tell he was very gifted. Buffy couldn't wait to have Spikes huge pulsating cock with in her depths stretching and filling her.

Spike abruptly released her mouth finding the need to breath dire. He moved to kiss, lick, and suck up and down the slope of her neck as his hand gracefully undid the top of her dress exposing her naked breast. Spike latched on to one of Buffy's rosy nipples gently biting down and swirling his tongue around it until it was hard as rock. Buffy hissed at the contact as she arched into Spikes mouth encouraging him to continue his ministrations. 

"Mmmm. Buffy you taste so good." Spike murmured against her breast. Was it possible to cum just from someone fondling your breast because if he continued to do that thing with his tongue that is exactly what would happen.

'God he has a talented tongue. I wander what else he can.'

"Aaahh." Buffy's thoughts trailed off as she felt Spike rip off her panties and start to stroke up and down her labia before inserting two fingers in her wet hot core. Buffy mewled and whimpered as Spike slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her opening. 

'She is so responsive. God I can't wait to be inside of her.'

Spike looked at Buffy with satisfaction written on his face. "Do you like that luv?" he asked as he started to speed up his thrusts.

"God .yes. Fuck. yes.more." Buffy answered in a breathy moan.

Never one to refuse a lady Spike happily obliged and inserted a third finger into her aching pussy. Buffy's frantic cries of pleasure were making Spike unbelievably hard. The tightness and restraint of his jeans was becoming too unbearable to stand. If he wasn't inside of her soon he would surly die.

He thoroughly suckled on her breast as Buffy rode his fingers for all she was worth. Spike was rapidly thrusting into her while his thumb manipulated her clit. Buffy could feel her orgasm building in her lower stomach and approaching her in full force. Her hips began to buck and twitch in frenzy as her hands fisted through his bleach blonde hair. 

"FUCK. SPIKE.I'M.GONNA.I'M.GONNA CUMMM!"

"Do it. Cum for me luv. I want to feel your tight little pussy clench around my fingers."

"OH.OH GODDD!" Buffy yelled. Her muscles clenched as her orgasm ripped through her, and her juices flowed freely on to Spike's hand. He continued to stroke her until she came down off her high. Then as Buffy came down she saw Spike do one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. He extracted his finger out of her swollen pussy, and licked them clean savoring the sweet taste of her womanly juices. Buffy felt as if she could cum again just from watching Spike taste her on his fingers.

'God I want to fuck this man.'

"Mmmm you taste like strawberries." Spike said in a husky voice

Buffy wrapped her left hand of around Spikes neck bringing his mouth down for a searing kiss. She could still taste herself on his tongue, and it made her so fucking hot. If possible she could feel herself growing wetter. Her right hand roamed Spikes wash board abs, and trailed down to cup the hardness in his pants. Spike moaned in her mouth. After one lingering squeeze she opened his fly diving her hand in to find nothing but his hard member.

Buffy breathlessly broke the kiss they had been engaged in. "I see someone likes to free ball it." 

Spike smirked at her. "What can I say? I always found underwear rather restraining." Buffy smiled and wrapped her hot little hand around his cock freeing him from his tight pants. Buffy looked down at the perfection that jutted forth. It was pink, thick, and long 12 inches at the least. God she couldn't wait until he rammed that gorgeous dick into her. 

"I can see why." Buffy rubbed the precum that leaked from the head of his cock with her thumb using it to lubricate his shaft. Spike groaned and jerked his hips forward as she began to stroke his painfully hard member. Buffy felt a surge of power and womanly pride flow through her as she watched Spikes face contort in pleasure that was caused by her touch.

"Do you like that Spike? Does it feel good to you?" Buffy asked saucily.

Spike could barley think or talk. All he could register were hands stroking his cock. " Yessss. Buffy.Soooo.Good." He managed to breathe out.

" Good." Buffy continued to stroke Spike towards exacted. She leaned up to gently suck and bite his ear. When she felt Spike was close she abruptly released his dick. Spike whimpered at the lose. " As much as I want to feel you cum all over my hand, I need you side me so much more. I need to feel that huge cock of yours fucking me into the wall." Buffy said seductively. 

Spikes eye widened, and he almost came right there. He couldn't believe he was with this strong, confident, and sexy woman. All he could think of was how he wanted to please and worship her. His golden goddess. 

Never one to deny a lady Spike happily obliged. Spike leaned down to kiss Buffy hungrily before he lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Spike backed them up until Buffy's back was firmly pressed against the wall. Buffy pulled back from the kiss needing to breath, and Spike began to kiss and nibble on her jugular. She closed her eyes and through her head back hitting the wall in pleasure.

" Mmmmm. Spike . Want you.Inside.So bad." 

Spike lifted her slightly to position her dripping welcoming entrance over his cock. Just as he was about to enter her he realized something.

" Buffy I have no protection." He said worriedly.

" Don't worry I'm on the pill." Buffy said trying to sooth his worries.

" But."

" Shhh. No buts. I want to feel you. Just you with no barriers in between us." Buffy said looking at him with lustful eyes. Spike nodded in agreement and complied with her wish.

Spike impaled Buffy on his 12 inch cock filling her to the hilt as they both gasped and hissed at the connection. Buffy had never been this filled before. He reached and stretched places in her she never knew existed, and it felt fucking good. After she adjusted to his size Buffy began to move herself up down on Spikes member.

Spike took that as his que to start moving, and he did just that. He grabbed her hips taking himself almost all the way out of her and ramming himself back in as hard as humanly possible. Spike moved in and out, in and out of her with bruising force until he was screwing her in a rhythm. 

Buffy felt as if she was being fucked by a jackhammer, and she was loving every minute of it. 

" Yessssssss.Spike.Do it. Do it just like that. Fuck me.FUCK ME!." Buffy yelled.

" God Buffy.You're so fucking hot.So fucking tight." 

Buffy's cunt was so hot and wet Spike felt as if he were surrounded by hot molten lava. God she felt as good as she tasted. 

Spike was now slamming into her so hard and deep he was hitting up against her cervix. Buffy's back was being nailed so hard into the wall the paintings that hung on the wall began to shake. She was wailing and mewling with each bruising stroke clutching and digging her nails into Spike's arms. 

" Aaah Fuck! Harder. I.Ohhh God.need it harder.FASTER!"

Buffy could feel a familiar tingling sensation spread throughout her body as Spike continued to pound into her. She was so close. So fucking close!

Spike wasn't fairing much better himself. He didn't think he could last much longer. He could tell how close she was, and began to fuck her even more forceful and frenzied than before. 

He looked at her with her eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. Her face was flushed with desire. She truly did look beautiful in the throws of passion, and he wanted to through her over the edge. Securing Buffy with his left arm Spike took his right hand and pinched Buffy's clit.

" Unnh. YES.Oh Oh GOD.YESSSSS!" Buffy wailed as she came hard. Her body shuddering and jerking from the best orgasm she had ever had. 

Spike could feel Buffy clench around his pulsing cock clamping down on him like a vice. " CHRIST! Buffy.You feel so fucking good!"

He grabbed her ass and pumped into her with fury.

" FUCK BUFFY! GONNA CUM. GONNA CUM IN YOUR HOT LITTLE PUSSY.Ohhhhhhhhh FUCK!" With one final hard stroke Spike erupted spurting his white hot cum into her waiting depths. Spike's hips jerked violently as he continued to empty himself into her. He remained in her until his cock softened. He held a boneless and sated Buffy in his arms as she struggled to find her strength.

He ejected his glistening softened cock that was a mixture of their juices out of her tucking himself back in, and let her slid down to the floor standing on wobbly legs. Without warning Spike kneeled down in front of her, and grabbed her right leg throwing it over his shoulders.

Before Buffy could even register what was happening she felt Spike's tongue stroke her sensitive neither regions. Buffy let out a whimpered " Mmmmppphhhh." As Spike began to lap up their mingled juices, tasting and savoring every last drop of them. 

As if on autopilot Buffy began to grind her self on his mouth. Spike thrusted his tongue in and out of her hot channel, and then gave one long lick to her labia. He began to lick, f lick, and suck on her highly sensitive and engorged clit.

"Unnnggh! Spike!" Buffy yelled as her third orgasm of the night took her over. Spike greedily let Buffy's new wave of juices flow into his mouth as Buffy came back to earth.

Buffy tiredly leaned back against the wall as Spike climbed back to his feet.

She looked up at Spike with a very dazed expression on her face.

" That was.Wow." She said in awe.

Spike reach over and moved a stray hair out of Buffy's face" I just had to see what we tasted like together Luv." Spike huskily as he leaned his head down so their foreheads were pressing together.

" Mmmhmm. Well I'm guessing we taste pretty good together." Buffy said as her lips turned up into a smirk.

" That we do luv. Why don't you find out for you self?" Spike captured Buffy's lips into a slow gentle kiss. Their tongues slowly explored each others mouths, not rough and hungry like their previous kisses. Buffy finally pulled back and a smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him. 

" We are pretty tasty together huh?"

Spike nodded and smiled. Both of them stood there gazing at each other suddenly surrounded by awkward silence. Neither of them knowing what to do or say next. Spike was the first to finally break the ice.

" Listen Buffy. I really like you, and I' d like to get to know you better. That is if that's alright with you." Spike said in a serious tone.

Buffy smiled at him. " I'd like that to."

" Good. How about we start with dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 8:00, and don't forget to wear something delicious." Spike said in a teasing tone.

Buffy giggled. " That sounds great."

" Do you need a ride home?"

" Sure just let me tell my friend I'm leaving and we can be off."

Buffy turned to walk away.

" Uh. Pet." Spike said hesitantly 

Buffy turned around noticing Spike wasn't following her out. " What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

" As much as I would love to stare at your perky and beautiful breast all night long I don't think it would be wise for you to flash all of New York."

Buffy looked at him confused then looked down at her chest. She found it to be naked and exposed. Buffy's eyes widened in embarrassment, and she quickly fixed her dress. Spike tried to hold back his laughter at the comical face Buffy made. He failed miserably, and erupted into a fit of giggles.

" What are you laughing at? It's your fault they were exposed in the first place." Buffy said with a pout.

Spike continued to giggle " But.but. you should have seen you face."

Buffy rolled her eyes up in her head with a slight smile. " Whatever. Are you ready to go or what?"  
Spike finally gained his composure and walked towards Buffy. He bent down and held his hand out in gentlemanly fashion towards the exit. 

" Lady's first."

Buffy smiled and began to walk out. He made sure Buffy was out of sight before he bent down and picked up Buffy's ripped and soiled panties off the ground and pocketed them. He then filed through the same exit Buffy went through smiling happily to himself.

Buffy smiled at the memory as her mind drifted back to reality. Aside from tonight the night her and Spike met was the most intense night of her life. She was stricken by this intense state of confusion, and guiltiness. More questions began to enter Buffy's mind.

__

' How could I have lost control like that'

' What about Lily?

As guilty as she felt all Buffy could seem to focus on was the strong feeling Spike seemed to stir in once again. Those incredible feeling. Those earth shattering mind blowing feelings. Buffy felt as sudden chill, and realized the water had gotten cold. She stood up and grabbed a towel that hung near by wrapping it around her naked body.

__

Buffy drained the tub and exited the bathroom. Entering her bedroom Buffy threw the towel on a chair and made her way to her bed. She pulled back her comforter and climbed in between sheets letting them blanket her nude body. As Buffy closed her eyes and let sleep take over she was left with one lingering thought.

__

' How is it that something so very wrong could feel so good?'  


****

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4

Please Read and Review!


	5. The Day After

****

Chapter 5: The Day After

The ray from the Sunday afternoon sun shone through Buffy's sliding glass door and onto to her face, as she began to awaken. She sat up in the bed, the covers falling slightly exposing her naked chest. Buffy ran her hand through her hair to smooth it out, and then she thought about the crazy dream she had.

'_My cheating ex boyfriend from New York hooked up with my best friend, and then we shared not one but two mind blowing encounters.'_

Guilt along with pain from a very bad hangover began to seep in, as Buffy remembered the events of the previous night, and the realization came that it all hadn't been a dream. She buried her head into her hands. "Oh God, what did I do?"

Suddenly the phone rang, and the sound went right through her throbbing head. She took one hand, and grabbed the cordless phone from her dresser answering the phone in a lethargic and sleepy daze. " H…hello."

" What the hell are you still doing sleep? It's almost one in the afternoon."

Buffy paused for a second and realized she knew that annoying voice anywhere, she grew up with it. "Faith."

" Well it's not the fucking pope B." Faith replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Wondering why her sister was calling. Probably just to bug her. " What exactly is it you want?"

" Now is that anyway to greet you big sister." 

"Yes, when I've just woke up, and haven't had my coffee yet."

Faith smiled on the other end of the phone her little sister was always so grouchy when she first wakes up from her sleep. "Anyways, I was just on my way to Jar to meet Cordy and Lily for lunch. We wanted to know if you were game."

Great Lily, one person she was definitely not ready to see right now. Buffy decided to decline the offer, and made a quick excuse. "That's ok. I'm not really dressed, and I have a major hangover from last night. So I think that I'll pass."

"So, we all have hangovers B. Now get some fresh panties and clothes on. Grab some dark sunglasses, and meet us at the restaurant in an hour. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Buffy knew that there was no winning with Faith. Because if she said no, Faith would come and drag her out of bed kicking and screaming. Or, keep calling her until she gave in. So she decided to surrender, and accept the offer. 

Buffy an annoyed sigh. "Fine I'll come. Can you pick me up though? I don't feel like driving, and it's my driver's day off."

"No problem sis. I'll be there in a half hour."

  
"Okay. Bye."

After she hung up the phone she managed to crawl her way out of bed, wondering if all big sisters were as pushy as Faith. Or, if she just got lucky, and was blessed with the pushiest one. Buffy went into her walk in closet grabbed some low rise jeans, and her red, beaded and sequined halter top that tied in the back. She then moved into the bathroom to freshen up, and take a quick shower.

Exactly a half hour later she was dressed, and out the door as she heard Faiths horn honking. Buffy jumped into her sisters black jaguar, and stuck her dark Gucci sunglasses on. Faith put her foot on the gas, and they were off.

"Now aren't you glad I didn't let you talk your self out of this?"

"Hmmmm… I'm going to let that question remain rhetorical."

"Whatever." Faith responded rolling eyes at her sister's grumpiness. "So. What did you think of Lily's new meat?"

Buffy turned her face toward Faith, and slightly slid her glasses down to reveal her eyes. "Who? Spike?"

"Well, last I checked Lily only had one new boy toy, and his name happens to be Spike. So yeah."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "He's was Ok I guess. He just wasn't my type. He's got that whole bad boy, to smooth thing going on. I found it rather annoying." 

'In an I don't know whether to slap you or throw you down and fuck you sort of way' she added in her head.

"How did the QT go with him last night after everybody left?"

Buffy's eyes got really wide. "What do you mean Quality time? All I did was give him a 10 minute ride home. During which I fell asleep on the other side of the limo. That's all, nothing and I mean nothing happened." Buffy realized she got a little too defensive, when Faith flashed her a suspicious and concerned look.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you B. I was just curious as to what he was like. Didn't mean for you to get your panties all in a bunch."

"It's Ok. I think I'm still jittery from my hangover. Sorry for the little out burst."

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "It's Ok. I'm use to you being a drama queen." Faith smiled when she saw her sister scowl at her from the corner of her eye. "Besides I'm still a little jittery myself. Any ways. I for one thought Spike and his friends were absolutely delish, especially Lindsay."

"So what happened with you and Lindsay anyways?" Buffy of course already knew the answer, but she decided she'd ask anyways. Especially if it would change the subject.

"We went back to my place. Had a marathon sex and he left early this morning. And let me tell you the boy is gifted. He made me cum 6 times. I definitely wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

Buffy burst into laughter. " It was that good was it."

" It was unbelievable."

Buffy inwardly smiled to herself. If she thought that was good she should try out Spike. She recalled a night where Spike made her cum so many times she had lost count. On a good night Spike could go 8 to 9 hours straight.

-------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the entrance of Jar, a restaurant located on 

Beverly Blvd. The Two women stepped out of the sleek jaguar. Faith 

handed the vale her car keys, and they walked into the restaurant. The 

décor of the restaurant had a modern and sleek elegance To it. The wide-

open space, laced with elements of streamline modern, was an elegant 

Shrine to minimalism. The bare walls were softened only by pastel green 

and yellow paint.

Buffy and Faith's eyes roamed until they spotted Cordelia and Lily. Both woman waved to their party, and proceeded to take their seats.

" What took you two so long?" Cordy asked addressing Faith. " We've been here over 20 minutes. You're lucky we didn't start without you."

" Well I had to swing by , and pick up Blondie over here."

Buffy took her sun glasses off, and stuck them in her little, red, purse. " Hey you could have left me right where I was. I was perfectly content in my big comfy bed. When this hussy called telling me to get out of bed and put some fresh panties on." Buffy said imitating Faith's voice.

" Please don't ever do that again. You imitation of me is excruciating and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it." Buffy just rolled her eyes. " Besides, you need to get your butt out of bed anyways."

" God. Do you two ever stop bickering? You're like two little old ladies." Lily had, had it with the sisters constant arguing. Every time they were in a room together that's all they did. It didn't matter what the subject was Buffy and Faith would find a way to argue over it. " Since we are in need of a serious change in subject. Buffy can you tell me if Spike got home all right? He was drinking, and I heard you gave him a ride."

Great just the subject she was aching to avoid.

_'Yeah I gave him a ride alright, and it ended up with a mind numbing kiss and me grinding my self on his lap. Oh yeah, did you know your dating the only man that I love. Did I just say love? I meant loved as in past tense. I don't love him anymore. As the matter of fact I hate him with a fiery passion. Mmmm… passion, we always did have a lot that. God, the things we use to do to each other. The way he use to make me feel when he would…Ok STOP. What are you doing Buffy? Get a hold of yourself.'_

" Buffy is anybody home in there." Lily asked trying to snap her friend out of her daze she was in.

" Huh. Oh yeah, he got home fine. I pretty much fell asleep in the Limo. Vaguely listening to some of his drunken babble. Next time pleas don't designate me the baby sitter." Buffy snapped 

" Sorry I had to go, and I figured he wanted to stay with his friends. I didn't want to crowd his space."

" Instead he crowded mine." Buffy said a little harsher than she meant to.

" Look next time I get an emergency, and he's been drinking I'll be sure to tell him not to ask you for a ride."

" Hey that's all I ask." Buffy said putting her hands in the air.

The food they had ordered finally arrived. Everyone's eye centered on Buffy. Trying to figure out the basis for her odd behavior. They all just chalked it up to her being tired and hung over.

" Well. Now that that's cleared up. Other than the drunken babble what did you think of him?"

Buffy picked up her fork, and began to move the broiled flounder she ordered around on her plate searching for a response to Lily's question. " He was ok, I guess." 

Who was she kidding the man couldn't be just ok if he tried. He had the ability to make a girl weak in the knees with one look or smile, and Buffy knew this from experience.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Remind me to hang around with your girlfriend's friends more often. All of them were complete babes. Especially the one I took home." Lindsay said running on the treadmill.

"Yeah. They were all hotties weren't they. We didn't even have to avoid the ugly friend." Spike replied.

Spike and Lindsay decided to go to Gold's Gym for a little Sunday afternoon exercise. A ritual they repeated every Sunday afternoon. They were both running the treadmills periodically quickening the speed so they could test their endurance.

" Oh, but you know who I really would have loved to get my hands on.?"

Continuing to keep up with the machine Spike turned to Lindsay. " Who?"

" That little blonde hotty. Did you see the way she was dancing? I'd be she could teach me a move or two. I wish I was the one who rode home in her limo. So did anything happen?"

Spike was extremely angered by the comment, but quickly covered it. Ignoring his friends question he decided he'd had enough running and cut the treadmill off, and head toward the locker room. Lindsay did the same thing wondering what he said.

" Did I say something wrong? Or, is this another one of your many mood swings." Lindsay asked while wiping the sweat from his neck with a towel.

Spike took the bottle of water he was drinking from his mouth, and sat it down in the locker. " S'okay mate. I just needed some water."

" So I noticed." He said looking down at the empty 2 liter bottle of water. " But still that girl. She was beyond hot. She was like a heat wave."

" That she was mate. That she was." Spike completely agreed with Lindsay, she was a heat wave. For, he had been engulfed by her flames. The way she could make him feel, it was like a never ending high when he was around her. It use to drive him crazy when he wasn't touching her, and he could feel that familiar feeling creeping back it.

_'How could I have been so stupid as to let her go? I didn't even realize how much I missed her until last night. That beautiful shiny hair I use to run my hands through when she fell asleep in my arms. Those kissable poutey lips and those brilliant emerald treasures that resided in her eye sockets. All of it us to belong to me. But, I let her go.'_

There was no getting around it he had to see her. To night.

TBC

Well here is Chapter 5!

Please Read and Reviewwwwwwww!

__


	6. CONSUMED

__

Chapter 6: Consumed

The curtains fluttered from the night air. As Buffy continuously tossed and turned in her silk sheets. Suddenly she felt a body pressed against her back and a hand on her bare shoulder. Buffy quickly turned her body around to see who it was. 

"What the…Spike?"

"Shhh… Yes it's just me." He said as he began to kiss up and down her neck. 

Buffy began to moan slightly, but then pulled away, anger evident in her eyes. "Stop… What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I had to see you luv. I missed you so much." Spike moved forward to kiss her neck once again, as his hand began to caress her naked breast.

"Mmmm… Spike we…we can't do this." Buffy protested half heartedly not really wanting him to stop.

"Yes we can pet. Just let this happen." Buffy instantly gave in and obeyed his command. Spike captured her mouth in a heated kiss while his hand moved to uncover the bedspread that blanketed Buffy's naked form. In one swift motion Spike maneuvered himself on top of her, covering her body with his. Buffy's legs fell apart instantly to give him access to her entrance. Before entering her Spike traced along her facial structure with his finger, and peered down to her eye. "You know I love you right?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy woke up in a cold sweat staring into the darkness of her room, looking to her right to find no one there. "Thank god that was just a dream…" Buffy buried her head into her hands.

"Great, now he's entering my dreams. Grrrrrrrr…Why can't I get rid of him?" Buffy roared in frustration and anger. "I'd move across the country, but that doesn't seem to help."

Suddenly she herd someone ring her door bell. Looking at the alarm clock that resided on her night stand she saw that it read 1:30 am. "Who the hell is ringing my doorbell at 1:30 in the morning?" Buffy slid out of her bed, grabbed her rob and put it on. She opened her bedroom door, and flew down the stairs as the doorbell continued to ring.

_'If this is Faith I'm going to kill her.' _

"Coming just a minute." Finally reaching the door Buffy opened it. Her eyes grew wide and her stomach began to twist as she gazed at the sight standing in front of her. "What do you want Spike?"

"So, is that the way you answer the door now?"

"For you. Yes." She said crossing her arms at her chest.

Spike looked her up and down, and noticed she was wearing black lace see through nightie with the matching robe and panties.

_'Damn she looks gorgeous. If I could just reach out and…'_

Buffy put her hands on her hips, annoyed that he was shamelessly looking her over like she was a piece of meat. "Look unless Ed Mckman is with you, and you're here to offer me a million dollars. I'd rather not do this right now."

He put his hand on his chin and arched his eyebrow. "Do what?" Spike asked innocently.

"I know how that naughty little mind of yours works, and I know what you're thinking."

"Well, if you know then you must be thinking it too."

_'Damn I knew he was going to do that. He was right, I was thinking it. Christ, I just dreamt about it 5 minutes ago. He can still read me like a book, but that doesn't mean I have to let him know that.'_

"No I'm not; right now all I'm thinking about is how to get away with the murder of the man who just interrupted me from my sleep."

Spike gave her a devilish grin, and tilted his head moving forward into the door way. Closing the distance between them until they were only an inch apart. Buffy could feel the heat surging off of him, and knew she wouldn't be able to resist him long.

"Now, now. If you were to kill me I wouldn't be able to do this." Before she knew it Spikes lips came crashing onto hers hard and fast as the heat between them exploded.

"Mmmmppphhh!" Was all Buffy could get out still shocked from the fact Spike's lips were on hers. She resisted at first, but then fell limp into his arms kissing him even harder as their tongues dueled trying to win the battle.

Buffy finally came to her senses, and mustered up the strength to push him away. Both of their hearts were racing as they gasped for the breath they lost during their kiss.

"What..? Why did you push me away?" Spike asked confused.

"NEWSFLASH! You're dating one of my best friends and I can't…?

"Can't what? Let me make you feel." Spike interrupted moving closer to Buffy, like he was a jungle cat closing in on his pray. "Let me touch you the way I know you need to be touched. I know you, and I know what you want. All you have to do is give into the desire I know you feel inside."

Buffy and Spike stood in the middle of the living room only inches apart. "So what if I want you so badly I can't think straight. That just the sight of you makes me loose all control, and all I can think about is how much I want you inside of me. I could never allow myself to give in."

Spike began to lightly stroke her hair, as he peered into her eyes. "And why is that luv?" He asked in a smooth and gentle manner.

Her eyes began to over flow with tears. "Because, I don't trust you. You broke my heart, and I still haven't mended all the peaces together. I…I…Can't be hurt like that again, more importantly I can't hurt Lily like that."

"I know, and I promise you and Lily won't be hurt. She doesn't even have to know until we figure out what we're going to do about our relationship."

Buffy angrily backed away from him. "So what you're going to have your cake and eat it too. You're going to fuck us at the same time, that's not fair to me or Lily."

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Lily right now. I'll tell… we'll tell her when the time is right. All I know right now is how much I love and need you right this minute." Spike moved in on her until she was backed against a wall, with no escape. "All I want to do is undress you slowly, and touch and kiss every inch of you until you can't take it anymore."

Their eyes connected once again. He gave her a lascivious stare, and she found herself completely lost and powerless. Buffy grew tired of fighting him off and decided to give in to the temptation. She took her hand and pulled his mouth to hers, their tongues entwining once again.

He bought his hands to her shoulders, and shed her of her black rob. She struggled sandwiched between him and the wall as she placed her arms around his neck.

"God, I missed you." Spike mumbled between breaths. 

She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up. Their kiss finally broke, and he began to pepper soft kisses on her neck. Buffy was now filled with lust, and want letting little sighs and whimpers of pleasure escape from her mouth. She was begging him fulfill the need burning inside her.

"Mmmm… You smell so good." Spike indulged himself in the familiar scent of her sensual vanilla fragrance.

Buffy was rubbing her wet heat against Spike searching for some kind of release to sooth the ache between her legs, but it wasn't enough. She took her right hand and unzipped his pants freeing his hard cock. "Spike…I need…you inside me… now…please." Buffy pleaded.

Spike didn't need to be told twice, he pushed her panties aside and thrust 

Into her hard and fast. Buffy hissed at the invasion, it had been so long since she 

felt Spike within her heated depths. Spike felt like he was home, and never 

wanted to leave again.

They both savored and indulged in the reunited connection of familiar 

Parts, it seemed like an eternity before either of them moved. They both stared into each others eyes as if searching for a sign that this was all real, that they were actually here together. Finally neither of them could take it anymore; Spike took hold of Buffy's ass and began to forcefully slip himself in and out of her aching pussy.

Yes, this was what she needed. God, this was what she needed. Spike, fucking her hard up against the wall. She knew it was wrong, it was very wrong. But, she felt to damn good to care. All thoughts about any consequences that might come from her affair with Spike flew out the window as soon as he entered her. All she cared about now was the man that was thrusting into her, fucking her for all he was worth.

"God… Buffy luv… I forgot how tight you are…Christ you feel so good."

"Unnhhh Spike…Fuck me… Fuck me harder." 

Buffy's legs tightened around Spike's waist as he pounded into her harder and deeper, threatening to split her in two. She had forgotten just how good Spike was at hitting all the right places within her. But, tonight she was being reminded with full force.

Spike felt the tightening of his balls, and knew he was gonna cum at any moment. "Ohhhh…God…Gonna cum pet… Want you to cum with me." Spike said breathily.

"Do it Spike…Make me …Oh God…Make me cummm!"

Spike took his right hand and moved it to stroke her engorged bundle of nerves.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…Fucccccccckkkkkkkkkk!" "Buffffffffyyyyyyyy…Ohhhhhhhhhh Godddddddd!"

They both yelled as they came in unison. Buffy's pussy clenching around Spike's huge prick as he poured himself into her. After their breathing returned to normal Spike let Buffy slide down to stand on her unbalanced legs. He wrapped his hands around her lower back pulling her against him; as he leaned down to kiss her already swollen lips. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike and leaned in to the kiss. 

At first it was gentle and slow, but then it quickly grew more passionate. Spikes hands moved down and cupped Buffy's firm ass cheeks. She could feel Spike's renewed hardness pressing against her stomach, and inwardly smiled.

_' Gotta love that stamina'_

Without warning Buffy withdrew from Spike's lips, and pulled out of his grasp. 

"Buffy what…?"

Buffy looked at him intently, and silenced him by gently putting her finger on his lips. She took his hand in hers, and without words she leads him up the stair case and to the private sanctuary of her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue cloud of lust and the fire of love surrounded the reunited lovers , as they entered Buffy's moonlit bedroom. Buffy turned to Spike who stood a foot away from her with an amorous glint in his eye. She bought her hands to the edge of her nightie, and slowly pulled it up inch by inch revealing her perfect tan skin until it was over her head and on the floor. Spike was staring at Buffy in awe as she stood before him in all her naked glory, aside from the skimpy black thong that barley covered her nether regions. She was an absolute vision, and the look that shown in Spike's eyes was that of pure, carnal hunger. He wanted to devour her like a starving man who had been given the finest of meals.

Buffy gracefully moved towards Spike closing the distance between them. She looked deeply into his eyes and began to caress his face with her hand. Gently Buffy bought Spike's face down to hers to engage in a long sensual kiss. She began to kiss his lower lip gently sucking it into her mouth, using her tongue to stroke in an up and down motion from the edge of his lip to the crease of his chin. Before tracing her tongue along Spike's teeth begging for entrance into his wet mouth, which Spike happily allowed. Their tongues slowly caressed one another, as they moaned into each other mouths.

Buffy's hands moved between them to undo the buttons on Spike's shirt one by one until his hard muscled chest was exposed to her. His shirt was pushed over his shoulders and onto the floor by Buffy's delicate hands. While his moved around her gently pulling her closer to him. Spike stroked his hands up and down Buffy's naked back, It felt so good to have her bare flesh so intimately pressed against his once again.

Both of them broke away from the kiss, resting their foreheads against one another trying to catch their breath. Spike then attacked her lips once again as he began moving forward until Buffy felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed before falling on to it with Spike on top of her. Spike pulled back and stood up from the bed to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Buffy moved back against her pillows propping herself up with her elbows watching Spike undress, it was now her turn to stare in awe. She looked over his lean muscled body, and his perfect long cock that stood at attention for her. Over the years Buffy had bedded lovers with nice bodies, but none of them ever held a candle to Spike. He always reminded her of the statues of Greek gods, for he had the perfect sculpted and chiseled body.

Spike moved on the bed until he was lying astride Buffy's body. He leaned down to trailed wet open mouth kisses from the curve of her neck until he reached her perky chest. Where he gently bit and sucked her hardened nipples . Buffy found herself arching into his mouth begging for more, as his right hand moved to caress her hip. Spike reached the edge of her soaked panties and began to pull them down. 

Buffy felt like she was on fire. She could feel the flames racing through her veins, boiling her blood and heating her aroused flesh.

Spike maneuvered his way between Buffy's spread thighs and kissed his way down her body, stopping at her navel to circle his tongue around it. When Spike reached her dripping slit he inhaled the natural fragrance of her womanly musk. He rubbed his cheek against her inner thigh before licking and biting his way up until he was almost at Buffy's core and back down again alternating between each thigh. He was effectively driving Buffy crazy. She tried to guide his head where she needed it the most, but Spike ignored her efforts.

_' God is he trying to kill me?'_

" Mmmm..Spike…Please" Buffy begged

Spike looked up at Buffy with mischief in his eyes. 

" Please what pet?"

_' Asshole. He's really going to make me beg.'_

" Please…I need your tongue…to lick my pussy."

Spike kept his eye on her and let a smirk of triumph play on his lips.

_' I want to smack that smirk right of his… OH GOD'_

Buffy's back arched of the bed at the feel Spikes tongue delving into her honey pot, and licking its way through her wet folds.

"Unnh! Spike!"

She buried her hand in his head holding him to her as she rode his face. He buried his tongue in her opening moving it in and out, before replacing it with two fingers. His tongue licked up and down and circled her labia while he continued to thrust his fingers into her core adding a third then a fourth. Causing Buffy to shout out a blur of non coherent phrases

"Yes Spike! God feels so good…Unnh…Feels so fucking good…Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!"

Spike took Buffy's clit into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Her hips violently jerked off the bed as she came in a series of spasms. He extracted his fingers, and began to lap up the juices that gushed from her opening.

Buffy tugged Spike upwards, kissing him on the mouth. She could still taste herself on his tongue, and it increased her arousal. Suddenly Spike felt him self being flipped and straddled. She lavished soft kisses and love bites from his earlobe to his collarbone while grinding herself against his painfully hard member. Buffy sat up on Spike, and grabbed his cock in to her tight little hand. She gave it a few strokes causing Spike moan, then guided the head of his penis to her slit using it to stroke her clit.

" Buffy…Please…I need."

" You need what? Tell me what need."

" Please…pet I need …I need to be inside of you."

Buffy smiled evilly at the sight of him pleading with her.

_' Now who's begging?' _

She lifted her self up and swiftly impaled herself on Spike's cock, taking him deep inside her. She began to ride him moving her hips in oval track leaning forward on each down stroke to stimulate her clit, and moved backwards with each upstroke to stimulate her G spot. She continued her pattern until she was riding Spike at a gallop. Her tits were bouncing, hair shaking wildly, and her head thrown back in ecstasy. His fingers were clenched around her hips holding on for the ride.

" God…Buffy ride me…Yesss that's it… pet…Do it…Fuck!" Spike yelled out.

Spike unclenched his right hand from her hip, and brushed his thumb across her clit, which had her shooting off like a rocket.

"Aaaah! Yes Spike… I'm cummming!" Buffy announced as her body convulsed in orgasm. Before Buffy could even recover Spike flipped her over, and pounded into her with three hard thrust before coming inside of her.

Both of them were breathing heavily, gleaming with sweat, and exhausted. Spike fell to the left side of Buffy, and Buffy found her way to the crook of his arms. She laid her head on his chest, and they cuddled as he stroked her hair.

"You have no idea how much I missed this luv. I can't believe I found you again, and definitely can't believe I just made love to you again. It feels so good to have you here in my arms again. It's all so surreal."

Buffy gave a slight chuckle. "Funny. That's exactly what I was thinking last night in the tub."

"I see we still think on the same wave length." He said with a slight smile, while staring down at her head on his chest.

She looked up at him. "I can't believe I let you seduce me in my own home."

Spike flashed a cocky grin. "Well, you know how bloody irresistible I am."

Buffy got an extreme look of annoyance, and rolled her eye up into her head. "I see you haven't grown out of that annoying cockiness I loath."

"Yeah, but you love me for it at the same time." He said flashing another grin. "Buffy."

"Hmmm."

"You know I still love you right?" He asked, his voice filled with sincerity.

Buffy knew he still loved her, and she still loved him. But, could she honestly trust him with her heart once again? However , the rekindled flame that seemed to burn between them overrode her trust issues for right now. " I know, I love you too."

Both of them were spent, and pleasantly numb. The two lovers drifted off to sleep as they continued to float on cloud nine. Not thinking of anything of the consequences of their actions. They just knew that at that moment everything felt right, they would deal with everything else later.

TBC

Well here is chapter 6!

I hope you enjoyed!

Please Read and Review.

Next Chapter: A New Day


End file.
